Conventional ball bearings typically include an outer race, an inner race, and balls interposed between the outer and inner races in a configuration that permits each race to rotate about a rotational axis. Conventional ball bearings are pivotally fixed such that the rotational axis of the outer race is collinear with the rotational axis of the inner race. Pivoting of the outer race with respect to the inner race, i.e., angling of the rotational axis of the outer race with respect to the rotational axis of the inner race, cannot occur without damaging the bearing. While the pivotal rigidity of conventional ball bearings is beneficial for many applications, it can also be limiting.